An Angels Wish
by Joy-girl
Summary: OK, well, I finally finished this story, the last part is much better than the others, I promise! Misty has comes back for a brief time to visit and help Ash stay alive.
1. Proluge

Hey peoples! I was bored so I just decided to write this, so if it really smells, I know that. 

An Angels wish

Prologue 

Ash tossed and turned in his bed. You could see sweat running down his face if you looked close enough. The scene at the Rocket place kept replaying in his mind - his worst nightmare come true.

(Ash's dream)

(Scene flashes to ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi walking along a path)

"Hey Ash, do you even know where we are?" asked Misty. "Of course, we're right in the middle of the forest." Everyone but Ash fell down in stupidity. "ASH!" Misty's yelling was interrupted by a shot ringing from the sky. "Look!" Brock said pointing to the sky. It's Team Rocket!" Misty looked closely at the balloon, "But, it doesn't look like the normal Team Rocket." A man jumped out of the balloon, shadows covering his face. Behind him a Persian jumped out. "Your right little lady, I'm not the usual Team Rocket, those pitiful Jessie and James aren't here anymore. Now you have to deal with me or face the consequences." 

"You'll never get Pikachu!" The man frowned and said, "Very well. Go Victorybell!" A plant pokemon came out of the ball. "Stun spore!" Little powders started to fall On Ash and Misty. Brock, who had escaped the powder, picked up Pikachu and Togepi. "Brock, run!" Ash yelled through his teeth. Brock nodded and took off. 

(The scene fades to Ash and Misty in cells.)

"Misty, are you ok?" Ash tried to look at Misty through the bars. "I'm fine, I'm just scared. Ash, what if we never get out of here?"

"Don't worry Misty! Brock will come through. And I'll protect you Misty." Misty's eyes started to water. She was about to say something when two big thugs came in. "Well, look who we have here," one man said grinning at Misty. Misty coward in the corner in fear. "Leave her alone!" Ash yelled, hoping to get them away from Misty. The other man walked towards Ash. "Well, we will, only if you cooperate." Ash gasped. The man near Misty opened her cell and pulled out a struggling, and crying, Misty. "Let me go! I said, LET ME GO! ASH!" 

"MISTY! LET HER GO!" The men ignored Ash and instead of tying Misty up, the simply knocked her unconscious with one swipe of a mans hand on her head. "NO!" Ash tried to help, but nothing worked. Finally, Ash cried himself to sleep.

(Scene flashes to Ash talking to the man with the Persian)

"Where's Misty?" 

"Oh, you mean your feisty little friend?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, yet,…"

"What do you mean." The man said nothing and simply snapped his fingers, and out came one of the men carrying Misty. She looked ok except for a few bruises. "Misty!"

"Allow me to introduce to you the electric pole." The man pulled out a pole connected a wire that had some electricity stored in it. "This is what will happen if you don't give me you pokemon and tell me where your Pikachu is." The man walked over to Misty and put it against her skin. The pole lit up and Misty was filed with electricity. She started to scream. "MISTY!" Ash yelled. The man pulled the pole away and the electricity immediately stopped. "So, where are my new pokemon?" Ash started to sweat. He couldn't just give up his Pokemon! But he couldn't let Misty get hurt either. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" The man narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Fine, I choose Machamp." 

"MAA! ((HA!))"

"Well then I choose bulabsaur!"

"Bulba! ((here!))"

"Machamp, seismic toss!"

"Bulbasaur, block it with your wrap, then vinewhip!"

"Bulbasaur! ((consider him whipped!))" Bulbasaur wraped Machamp then vinewhipped him. Machamp fainted. Next the man chose Kingler. Ash kept Bulasaur in. Bulasaur vinewipped him and used sleep powder and Kingler was out. 

Next was Nidoking. Nidoking fainted bulbasaur with a horndrill, and Squirtle with a thunder. Ash then chose Charizard who easily defeated Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Next was Rydon who, of course, Charizard easily defeated once again. Persian was next. The Persian fainted both Charizard and Muk. Persian was defeated by Pigeot, however. The man returned his Perisan. Ash glared at him and said. "Now, let me and Misty go!" The man grinned. "You really think I'm going to let you go that easily?" He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ash. "Ash no!" A now awake Misty yelled. Misty kneed the guy holding her where it hurts and stood in front of ash, just as the bullet was fired. 

"MISTY!!!" Misty was flown back into Ash's arms. His shirt was getting wet from Misty's blood, but he didn't care, all he wanted was for Misty to be better "Misty!"

"Ash," She tried to get out, "Ash, I, I love you."

"Oh Misty, I love you too." Ash was now crying hard. Misty smiled knowing her love was returned and closed her eyes for the last time. "NOOOOO!" 

All Ash remembered after that was the sound of sirens coming from outside. He vaguely heard Pikachu, Togepi and Brooke's voice, but he just forgot everything. 

Misty was dead. 

You really think I'm going to keep Misty dead? Ha! Just wait till the next part, it does get better, (I hope) so feel free to review! Oh, sorry the battleing was so fast, I'm a very lazy person.


	2. Part 1

Hey peoples! This is probably going to be a really bad fiction, but hey! I tried. 

Ash-16

? -16

An Angels Wish

Part 1

It's been 3 years. 3 years since Misty's death and still, Ash was depressed. Pikachu did his best to cheer Ash up, but Ash missed Misty too much. He took care of Togepi, who you would think would be sad. But lately he's been really happy. Pikachu had an idea why. It was actually really obvious once Pikachu figured it out. If only Ash could sense things pokemon could, and if only he would pay enough attention. 

One day when Togepi was going for his usual walk, Pikachu decided to follow him. "Pikachu, Pikachu? ((Hey Togepi, mind if I join you?))"

"Togpriiii! ((Sure uncle Pikachu!))" Pikachu followed Togepi through some trees and into a peaceful clearing. "TOGEPRI! Togepri, togepri? ((I'm here! Is it ok if I brought uncle Pikachu?))" Pikachu felt the wind blow as if to answer. Suddenly Pikachu felt another presence, but one you can't see. "Pika, pikachu? ((Togepi, what's going on?))"

"Togepri? ((Don't you hear her?))"

"Pika? ((Hear who?))"

"Toge, Toge. ((Just listen.))" Pikachu remained still for a while. The wind seemed to speak to him saying, _"Pikachu!" _Pikachu glanced around for a while. He set his eyes on one site where a form seemed to take shape. A girl, who looked 16, seemed to appear. He could barely make out her features. She had long hair down to her waist, which was tied back in a ponytail. It just looked barely orange. She also had wings! "Pi-Pika? ((Mi-Misty?))" 

__

"Hello Pikachu, how's my favorite pika-pal?" Pikachu gasped. The figure smiled. Pikachu was sure he heard her speak, but her lips didn't move! "Togepri, Togepriiii! ((Don't be afraid uncle Pikachu, it's mommy!))"

"PIKACHU? PIKA PI? ((MISTY? YOU"RE AN ANGEL?))" The figure (if you haven't figured it out by now, its Misty) seemed to laugh. "_Why do you sound so surprised Pikachu? Why wouldn't I be an angel?"_

"Pika, ((But,))"

__

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm talking in your head, you'll get used to it after a while."

(OK, I'm just going to have all the Pokemon talk normal, this is getting annoying)

"Togepi, are you saying you knew about this the whole time? And you didn't tell us?"

"Yep."

"What about Ash?"

"Mommy said he shouldn't know she's here yet."

__

"Pikachu, do me a favor,"

"Anything Misty"

__

"Tell Ash not to be so depressed." 

Pikachu nodded. Suddenly Misty looked around and faded away. Pikachu could still barely feel her presence. "Why'd she leave?" 

"Hey Pikachu?" He heard Ash call. "Over here Ash!" Pikachu saw Ash come out of the bushes. "We're have you guys been? I wanted to go for a walk and visit some people." 

Pikachu shrugged. "Ok." He jumped on his shoulder. Ash picked up a poke'ball. "Come on Togepi, you have to go back." 

"Awwww" a red beam surrounded Togepi and he was put in the poke'ball. 

Ash they were traveling Pikachu sensed someone near by, and it wasn't Misty. "Rockets!" Ash spun around to see a rocket behind him. "Give me Pikachu." 

"No." The man pulled out a gun. "Say that again?" 

"I said, no." The man cocked the trigger. Pikachu froze in fear. He felt Ash tense up too. Suddenly he felt a breeze pass by him. HE looked up and saw an apple from the tree above them start to sway. Pikachu grinned. He knew they had no reason to fear. The apple dropped on the man and he was hit in the head momentarily distracted. That was all the time Pikachu needed. HE thunderbolted the guy and the Rocket fled away into the bushes with smoke trailing behind him. Ash smiled. "Good job Pikachu." Pikachu nodded. And then something accured to him, Why hadn't he though about it before? HE realized stuff like this happened all the time. Men threatening them, and something strange happening. Misty has been here the whole time! She was their guardian angel! Pikachu smiled. He could almost see Misty smiling in the wind also. 

So Ash and Pikachu where on they're way. Pikachu looked behind him and saw Misty walking behind them smiling. _"How ya doin' Pikachu?" _Pikachu just smiled and nodded, knowing that if he talked Ash would get suspicious. But as Pikachu looked at Misty more closely, he realized he could see her more clearly, like he could tell her hair was orange, and that her eyes were aqua-green. He saw Misty make a noise of some sort and Pikachu realized Ash stopped. Pikachu looked at Ash wondering why. 

Ash spun around, not knowing what he heard, and not knowing what to expect. He certainly didn't expect to see what he saw! What he saw was a girl who looked a lot like a 16-year-old Misty expect with wings. "AGHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Pikachu, not realizing what was wrong looked around franticly to see what Ash was screaming about. Misty had the same reaction. "What's wrong Ash?" 

"Pikachu, do-don't you see her?" Pikachu grinned as he realized what Ash was talking about. But how could Ash see her. As Pikachu looked at Misty, he realized she was clearer then ever, as a matter of fact, she wasn't transparent anymore. Pikachu started to laugh so hard he fell off of Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu! It's not funny! Don't you see her too?" Pikachu just nodded. He was laughing so hard now tears were pouring out of his eyes. Misty laughed as well. You still couldn't hear her, but you could tell. Ash was so confused! "Misty? IS that you?" Misty grinned and looked at him. _Of course it's me Ash! Who else would you expect?_ Ash jumped about a mile when he heard Misty. Misty just laughed even harder. _Ash! I can talk in your head, chill! _

"Yea, but, how?"

__

Angels can't talk human talk.

"Uh, ok"

__

I wonder how you can see me,…

"Hey I know! Let's see if other people can see you let's go see,"

__

Jessie and James.

"Are you reading my thoughts or something?"

__

Uhhhh, I, um, sort-of.

"Misty!"

__

Sorry, Well, on to Jessie and James! So they were off. Luckily Jessie and James weren't too far from where they were. (Which by the way was between Pallet town and Viridian City.) When they got to Viridian, Ash knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a male voice asked. "It's me." Ash answered. The door opened and Ash walked in. Trailing behind was Pikachu and Misty. James smiled at Ash and motioned for him to sit down. "So how've you been?" 

__

They obviously don't see me Ash. Misty told Ash. Jessie came in and smiled at Ash. "What brings you here?" 

"Uh, I just thought I'd visit some people. How's Meowth?" 

"He should be here any second now." As if on cue, Meowth came in carrying a tray full of cookies. When he saw Ash, his mouth dropped open, his eyes widened more that we ever knew possible and he dropped the tray. Jessie and James looked at Meowth like he was crazy. "Meowth? What's wrong? You've seen Ash before. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Pikachu and Ash burst out laughing. Meowth just nodded. "I, I think I have. Don't yous see 'er?" Jessie and James looked hard and were Meowth was staring at. They vaguely saw Misty's figure. Suddenly, she began to become clearer. "AGHHHHH!" The three of them screamed. Misty stood up and tried to calm them She spoke to all of them at once. 

__

Please stop guys! It's me Misty! But I'm and angel see! Misty showed them he wings _Angels are good right?_

The trio had stopped now, but were still shaking. They nodded. _Right, so I'm good, besides, I've been here before and it never seemed to bother you._

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE?!" They screamed. Ash looked at Misty trying not to laugh. "Misty, give them a break." Misty just smiled and nodded. _Oh alright. Ok look, Humans just started to see me for some reason, Of course, I don't know why Meowth never saw me before, but I all of a sudden show up in front of people, and we were experimenting with you._

"But, why don't you show other people her, ones you don't know?" Jessie suggested calming down. Ash nodded. "True. Come on Misty!" Ash grabbed Misty by the hand. (Which by the way was getting clearer) He led her outside. They both looked someone to ask. They soon saw a boy they didn't know walking around aimlessly. "Excuse me!" The boy turned to Ash expectantly. "Well, I was wondering um,…"

__

Ask him if he recognizes me.

"Do you recognize her?" Ash asked pointing to Misty. "NO, should I?"

__

No, You just looked familiar.

The boy looked at Misty for a awhile. "What?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard her speak without her moving her lips."

__

Sorry Ash, habit.

"Well, thanks anyway."

Ash and Misty stayed out for a while before going in. Ash looked at Misty. He wanted to ask her a question about what she said before she died. Did she rally mean it?

__

Yes.

"MISTY!!! Stop reading my mind!"

__

Sorry Ash, it's a habit. 

"So you really did mean it then?" Misty looked at him a nodded. Then she grinned playfully. _Did you mean it? _Ash returned the grin and simply stated, "You should know since you can read minds." They both smiled at each other burst out laughing. It was nice to see Ash laugh again. He hadn't laughed since Misty had left him. But now, everything was going to be ok. 

That night

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu decided to stay at Jessie and James' house that night. Ash looked around. "I've got a bed, Pikachu sleeps with me, but where will you sleep?" Misty smiled at Ash and said, _Don't worry about me Ash. _She lay down on the ground and slowly began to rise up. "So why didn't you tell me you could sleep on air?" Ash snickered crawling into his bed. Misty didn't answer. She was out as soon as she lay down. Ash sighed happily and turned out the light.

Misty's dream

__

"Misty,…" and voice said out of nowhere.

__

"I'm here."

"You were sent here on a mission."

"What is that mission sir?"

"You are aloud 3 days to not be transparent and to get the man who killed you."

"Team rocket right?"

"Yes."

"They won't be so hard."

"Never underestimate your opponents."

"Yes sir."

"Also be warned, on the last 12 hours you will start to go transparent again."

"Yes sir." 

"Until then, you may still me venerable to any attacks such as gun shots and such."

"I understand sir, I'll be careful. Thank-you!" 

Misty's dream fades out.
    
    I know that stunk, but I'm kinda out of idea's right now, so I need some. Tell me if you like it or not and,…

Read

&

Review!! 

PLEASE!! I BEG OF YOU! If you don't, I'll do something drastic, like um,… I don't know, SOMETHING!


	3. Part 2

Hi peoples! I'm here for all of you who missed me. (Which are more than likely very few) Thanks for all of you who reviewed. It makes me feel so SpEcIaL!! =) Anyhoo, hope you like the rest of this. I THINK that this is the last chapter, but who knows?

An Angels Wish

Part 2

Misty woke up to find Ash snoring away in his sleep. Pikachu sat right on top of his head snoring along with him. Misty giggled. _They could be loud enough to start a snoring band! _(That's the way my mom and dad snore! Isn't it annoying?!) She looked at the clock. It read 9:00. _Time to get going, how should I wake Ash up? _Misty smiled evilly. She walked up to Pikachu and tickled him. Misty, knowing what would happen, moved away very quickly. Pikachu woke up with a start and started to shock someone. The only person close enough was Ash. Misty started laughing so hard she started to cry. Pikachu, realizing what had happened looked at his crisp trainer. "Uh-oh, I'm dead!" He ran out of the room to hide from his master. After a few minutes Ash pulled himself together and dusted himself off. He looked at Misty who was grinning at him. "Misty! Did you really need to do that?"

__

Of course! I couldn't wait to do that when I was watching you before you could see me. It's so funny!

"It's not funny Misty!"

__

It is funny!

"Is not!"

__

Is too!

"Is not!"

__

Is too!

"Is not!"

__

Is too!

"Is not!"

__

IS TOO! Misty's eyes flared up and Ash started to feel lightheaded. "It is funny!" He said without thinking. Misty's eyes went back to normal and she smiled. "Hey no fair! You made me say that!" Misty looked at Ash with innocent eyes. _Me? I would never do such a thing like that!_

"Sure."

__

Besides, we need to get moving.

Where are we going? 

__

Well, I had a dream,…

Misty explained her dream to Ash, and for all you lazy bums out there, I'll repeat it.

__

"Misty,…" and voice said out of nowhere.

__

"I'm here."

"You were sent here on a mission."

"What is that mission sir?"

"You are aloud 3 days to not be transparent and to get the man who killed you."

"Team rocket right?"

"Yes."

"They won't be so hard."

"Never underestimate your opponents."

"Yes sir."

"Also be warned, on the last 12 hours you will start to go transparent again."

"Yes sir." 

"Until then, you may still me venerable to any attacks such as gun shots and such."

"I understand sir, I'll be careful. Thank-you!" 

"Wow," Ash said, "So where is Team Rocket?" Misty paused before saying,

_I don't remember Ash. Actually, I don't remember anything, the only things that I remember is what you remember. Do you recall anything else?_

Ash thought and shook his head Misty looked at him steadily saying, _Ash, I'm counting on you, you need to figure this out._

Ash nodded silently and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard. With Misty's help, his mind recalled something form the past, with Misty seeing right along with him.

(Flash back)

Ash woke up in a truck with a sleeping Misty beside him. "Hey Misty! Get up! Misty?" When Misty didn't respond he walked over to her and gently shook her trying his best to wake her up. "Hey Misty! Wake up!" Realizing that the man who had taken him and used sleep powder on them, he gingerly put Misty down and looked for some information as to where they were. He walked to the front of the truck where he saw a shape driving the truck and talking into a walkie-talkie. "Butch, I want you to prepare two small cells."

"Yes boss, but where?" The voice said on the other side of the walkie-talkie.

"In Saffron you idiot! Where al the other cells are! But make these two cells in a completely different room apart form the others."

"Yes Givonni."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME BY MY NAME AGAIN! YOU WILL REFER TO ME SIMPLY AS 'THE BOSS!' DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"*gulp* yes sir," 

"Good, and make sure you remember that! Givonni out." Givonni slammed down the walkie-talkie and speed up causing Ash to fall back and hit something. The last thing he saw before going into unconsciousness was a sign that said, 'Saffron building-no trespassing!'

(End flash back)

__

Well, on to Saffron then!

"Yea," Ash said slowly, "But how? Charizard's two small for the both of us." Misty looked at him stupidly.

__

You really are dense Ash.

"What? How do you purpose we get there then?" Misty just smiled and dragged him outside. "Misty! Answer my quest- AGHH!" Before Ash knew it, Misty had spread her wings out and picked him up. "UH, this works,.." Misty remained silent concentrating on all her strength to get her and Ash to Saffron city.

That night-

Misty dropped Ash off at a cave. She looked beyond the cave and saw nothing but trees. _Tomorrow we should get to Celdion_(sp?)_ city._ _But at the rate we're going, we won't get to Saffron city till the 3rd day. _

"Misty," Ash started walking up to her, "You should get some rest, I mean, you transporting us, you need It more." Misty nodded slowly and walked off to the sleeping bag. "Besides, I need to think" mumbled Ash. Before and sat down, Misty said, _Oh Ash, don't think too hard._

"MISTYYYYYYY!" 

Misty laughed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-The 3rd day, the countdown, 4 hours-

Misty was right. They arrived at Saffron city on the last day. Misty had already begun to grow transparent. _Come on Ash, let's go beat Givonni!_

They managed to slip inside the building without being seen. Misty, who was very excited, ran ahead of Ash. When she rounded a corner she stopped abruptly seeing a guard star straight through her. _Huh? _The guard didn't see her! So Misty waited for Ash. She went ahead and told him when the coast was clear.

-countdown, 25 minutes-

It took then a good long while to find the level Givonni was at. Ash had to beat a few Rockets before getting here. Now, Ash finally stood before the door that held the man that killed Misty. Ash balled up his fists and was about to open the door when Misty said,_ Ash, I'll be back, don't worry about me. _Ash nodded. He opened the door, and there stood Givonni with his Persian purring loudly. "So, the Ketchum boy comes finally."

"I'm here to beat you Givonni." Ash growled. Givonni seemed surprised for a while then quickly demolished it. "I'm surprised that you know my name boy, but soon, you can call me master after I beat you to a pulp. I've worked much harder than I used to. Now lets have a battle!" Ash nodded.

The room's lights suddenly came on and he realized that he was standing in an arena. "Three pokemon each, you go first boy." Ash narrowed his eyes and threw a poke'ball. "Squirtle, I choose you!" 

"Squirt! ((Ready!))

Givonni nodded and threw out a poke'ball. "Go Dugtrio,"

"Trio! ((Die!))"

"All right Squirtle! We've got the advantage, Squirtle, water gun!" Water shot out of the pokemon's mouth and was about to hit Dugtrio. "Dugtrio, Dig." Dugtrio went under ground. "Squirtle look out!" Dugtrio appeared right underneath Squirtle and Squirtle was thrown back. "SQIUTLE!" Ash cried. "One more dig Dugtrio!" Givonni smirked. HE was going to win this. Suddenly Ash got an idea. "Squirtle Hydro pump that hole!" Squirtle nodded and went in his shell. Water pour out of his shell and filled up the hole Dugtrio went under. Soon, Dugtrio popped up with swirly eyes indicating that he was out. Givonni snarled and recalled his pokemon. Ash, seeing Squirtle was about to faint recalled him also. "Go, Persian!" Persian hopped in the arena. "Charizard, go!"(Oh, let's pretend Ash never gave up Charizard ok? I like Charizard, And Ash was stupid to let him go.) Ash threw a poke'ball out. "CHAR!!!!((Die scumbag!))" 

"Persian, fury swipes!"

"Charizard fly!" Charizard flew in the air before Persian could reach him. Charizard then did a nosedive towards Persian. "Persian, move!" Persian jumped out of the way just in time and Charizard hit the ground with a loud, *Thud!* "Carizard!" Charizard weakly stood up. "Good job Charizard, now, Fire blast!" Charizard's tail grew bigger and a ball of flame threw out of his mouth hitting his target dead center. "Persian! Be careful!" Persian weakly got back up and tried to dodge Charizard's now ember attack, but it was too weak from the last one. SO it fainted, right before Charizard fell to the ground. Ash and Givonni both returned their pokemon. Givonni then glared at Ash. "So, you think you could defeat me again? Well say hello to my pokemon, MEWTWO!" Ash gasped, Mewtwo levitated out of a room and stood in the arena. What pokemon stood a chance against Mewtwo?! Suddenly Ash heard misty, he couldn't see her, but he could hear her in his head. _Ash, use Togepi, I'll tell you what to do._

Ash nodded and pulled out Togepi's poke'ball and spoke to it. "Alright Togepi, I'm counting on you." He threw it out and Togepi flew out. "TOGEPRI! ((I won't fail ya!)) Togepi waddled up to the almost laughing Mewtwo and Givonni. _Ash, tell Togepi to use ultimate metrome! _((if you don't know what that is, I made it up in my last fiction, Ash and Misty's Love)  "Togepi, Ultimate Metrome!" That caught Givonni and Mewtwo by surprise. Togepi's arms started to glow as they swayed back and forth. And out came- Fire blast followed by Psybeam! It was so powerful, Mewtwo was flown back and was about o faint! "Alright! Togepi, finish it of with a Physic!" Red beams shot out of Togepi's body and hit Mewtwo dead on. Mewtwo, for the first time in it's life, fainted. "ALRIGHT!" Ash jumped in the air like the good old times. Togepi hopped up to Ash and jumped up and down with him. But, it wasn't over yet! Givonni snarled and was about to pull something out, when something shimmered in the middle of he arena. Misty appeared leading a bunch of angel pokemon. There were some Growleths, Rydons, Arboks, Pidgeys, Ratta's, any kind of pokemon you could think of was there. Misty smirked and said to Givonni, but she said it in a way that echoed throughout the whole building. _Givonni! You past have finally caught up to you! We will let you kill no more! You're time is up here. Do you recognize these pokemon? _Givonni looked at the ghost pokemon in horror. He DID recognize those pokemon. They were ones he'd killed. _It's time for you to get what you deserve! _Misty started to glow with a dull white glow and all the pokemon attacked Givonni. They used their weakest attacks, however, because when the police came to get him, they would haunt him forever. Finally, after they all attacked him, Misty stepped forward, _Now Givonni, it's my turn, and this is for all of us and for Ash. _Misty's eyes became golden and golden beams shot out at Givonni. Painful memories shot through his brain and he screamed for it to end. Misty finally let go and Givonni crumpled to the ground sobbing. A few Rockets cam pouring in and stared in horror at the site of their boss sobbing like a five-year old. Misty smiled and turned toward Ash. She then realized that her mission was completed and It was almost time for her to go. She looked at her watch and realized only 10 seconds to go. 

10

A rocket came to his senses.

9 

He pulled out a gun,

8 

Aimed it at Ash,

7

Ash was completely oblivious didn't see the gun.

6

Misty tried to yell for him, but he ignored her. 

5

The main snickered at cocked the gun.

4

Misty tried yelling at Ash once more.

3

Misty made her decision.

2 

Ash finally noticed and yelled at her.

1

Misty jumped in front of Ash just as the bullet was shot

0

Ash suddenly had flash backs of what happened before,

(flashback)

"Ash no!" A now awake Misty yelled. Misty kneed the guy holding her where it hurts and stood in front of ash, just as the bullet was fired. 

"MISTY!!!"

(End flash back)

__

Wait, Ash thought, _Why and I having flashbacks, doesn't that happen when someone is about to die?_

Ash fell the pain in his chest and he looked down blood was pouring onto his hand that held his chest. He looked up and saw Misty crying over him. _I'm sorry Ash! I failed you! _

It then came to Ash that the bullet was fired as soon as Misty's time was up. Ash was going to die. But not if it were up to Misty. She looked at Togepi with tears in her eyes. _Togepi, Teleport!_ Togepi teleported Ash to the hospital, and Misty along with him, hold his limp and the whole way.

-At the hospital-

Misty heard the doctor say Ash was going to die. HE only had a few more minutes t live. She sat by his bed crying her eyes out. _Please, Please God, give him one more chance, I love him, I wish I could be with him, But, just PLEASE make him better! Don't let him die! _Misty silently prayed to herself. A light blue glow filled the hospital room, and everything went black, the only thing showing, was Ash and Misty, their love was a light.

-A few minutes later-

The doctors were in shock. Ash was totally better and awake! "Where's Misty?" 

"Who?"

"Misty, she- oh, never mind." The doctors scratched their heads and just walked out of the room baffled. Ash sat silently replaying the whole seen again. Was Misty gone for good? A knock came from his door. Ash closed his eyes painfully and a few tears spilled out. "Come in." He could her the person walking to his side and sit down in a chair by his bed. He slowly opened his eyes. He gasped, there at the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen. A beautiful girl with red hair and Aqua-green eyes smiled back at him. But the difference was that she had no wings. "Mi-Misty?" She giggled. "Of course it's me Ashy-boy!" Ash gasped even louder. "You can talk?!" Misty nodded. "And I can do this too." Misty bent down and kissed him on the lips. And he suddenly knew, Misty's wish had come true. His angel.

So,… how'd you like it? It actually turned out much better than I had thought. So did you like it? *Pause* Well, if you did then,…

Review!

BTW, I just saw The battling Evee brothers again, and my favorite saying is, 'Grasshopper have little sense, but big mouth' ^_~


End file.
